


part 2, caught in the act

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Turn of the table [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries Lous's advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	part 2, caught in the act

Daniel pushed on his shoulder, sending him down into a prone position. He kissed his shoulder down to the small of his back before kissing one of his buttocks and then the other. Gently rubbing his lovers balls, he stuck a finger into his orifice, feeling the heat of his companion. Armand groaned, " I want you to fuck me." Daniel smiled. " Not until you ask nicely." He could hear his lover snort. " Don't try me. I'm in no mood for your games." The younger vampire didn't reply, only pulled his finger out before thrusting it in further with a little more umph. The redhead grunted from the force, feeling the sensation roll up his spine.   
Daniel kissed his thigh, grinning. The cuffs kept Armand from struggling against him. It was a false security, but he'd take it. He moved his hand delicately up the erect shaft, a ghost of a touch. Armand tried to growl at him, but it turned more into a moan. His body was betraying him, every touch from his fledgling making him purr. Daniel positioned himself to enter his lover, but didn't. "Is this what you want?" He asked, leaning over to kiss Armand's neck down to his shoulder while running his nails down both sides. "nnhgn... yess.." Violet eyes caught Amber. "Yes what?" He purred in his ear before biting it gently. "Yes..please.." It was a whisper, but it was enough. "As you wish.."   
He thrust in, leading his lover to give a small cry of pain and pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed he stopped. "How's that feel?" He asked, reaching under Armand to pull him up. The redhead gasped before allowing a moan to escape him. Daniel pulled out slowly before pushing back in fully, starting a slow pace. The ashen vampire reached around to tweak one of his maker's nipples. The other hand made its way to Armands mouth. He gently sucked the two fingers that entered, tasting the saltiness of his fledgling. As the rhythm increased he could feel climax for both reaching it's peak and backed off his pace.   
Flustered, Armand nipped the finger in his mouth. "tsk." Daniel pulled his hand away to see the tiny fang mark heal instantly, a small amount of blood trickling down his index finger. "Shame on you. Guess I'll have to teach you manners too." He pushed Armand down, eliciting a small grunt . "What are you..?!" Armand didn't have time to finish. Daniel had found a tie that had been hanging up on the post of the bed and had wrapped it around his Makers mouth, instantly silencing him to a muffle.  
Pulling out, he flipped Armand to his back before thrusting in yet again. Grabbing his companions throbbing phallus, he gently stroked. " If you behave I'll let you come." He replied, violet eyes full of mischief and passion. The redhead glared at him for a moment longer before huffing a sigh. " I'll take that as confirmation that you'll play nice." A slight nod gave him all the encouragement he needed. He started his rhythm again, the heat of his lover enhancing every sensation. Armand began to allow little moans and mewls to escape him, signalling he was close once more.  
Daniel slowed down, backing them off the edge. Angry eyes turned to him. He feigned innocence. " What do you want?" He asked slyly, gently pullling the gag away. " Damn you. You know what I want." He hissed, trying to keep from throwing his head back in pleasure. " I do know, but you have to ask for it." He replied, kissing those lips. Armand was tempted to bite his tongue and not let go, but he knew that would just end up with them both being frustrated the rest of the night. Besides, he was enjoying this. " Fine.. Please?" He asked in a sigh, closing his eyes. "Please what?" Daniel purred next to his ear, his rhythm keeping them right on the border. " Please let me cum?" Eyes half lidded showed a lustful smile that remained hidden. " Alright.." He whispered, picking up his rhythm. His hands skillfully stroked the older vampire. As they reached their peak he heard Armand call him name, sending him gushing into his lover. For an instant their worlds turned blissfully white.  
Daniel rolled to his side, not wanting to put too much pressure on Armands cuffed arms. It wouldn't damage him, but it would kill the pleasure they'd both experienced. As they both lay there, panting and exhausted, Armand turned a lax gaze to his lover. " Where did you learn that?' He asked, trying to calm his racing heart. Daniel smirked. " A little birdy told me." He replied. Armand rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Danny.." " I went to talk to Louis." Amber eyes turned a shocked look to him. "Louis?" " Yeah. I wanted to surprise you, so I asked him for advice." A bashful smile played on his ashen haired lover's face. It was a smile he hadn't seen in decades and quickly cut his questioning. " Do you mind uncuffing me now?" He asked, playfully quirking an eyebrow.   
Daniel started before the sly grin he usually wore returned. " Nah, think I like you better this way." Armand scowled. " You do realize I can break these, right?" Daniel almost wore a believable sulk as he brought out the key, releasing his captive. The auburn vampire chuckled, curling up to his companion. " I never thought you'd try to take charge like that." He purred, laying his head on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel smirked. " Neither did I. Honestly, I thought you'd make me regret it." A wicked grin came to Armand's face. " I didn't say I wouldn't." Daniel nervously chuckled, making a mental note to either thank or kick Louis next time he saw him.


End file.
